Bloody Love Random Werewolf
by That Sexy Devil
Summary: As Kari Winters, a werewolf, boards the subway only to be greeted by a hot rival schooler. They begin their journey together. Sucky Sum.
1. Bus Ride

**Bloody Love**

**#1**

**Name: Kari Winters**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 16/17**

**Appearance:**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Grey/Hazel/Gold**

**Body Type: Hour Glass perfect curves**

**Species: Werewolf**

You were riding on the subway coming home from a football game. You still had on your uniform. The subway stopped in the town of La Jolla (it is pretty close). Only one more town till you are in your hometown of San Diego. A young man about your age walks up to you and asks to sit next to you. You say OK and he starts a conversation with you.

Boy: Hi, what's your name?

You: Do you mind if I ask what is yours first?

Boy: Oh, sorry my name is Joseph Setter.

You: Hey Joseph, My name is Kari Winters. _smiles sweetly_

Joseph: You can call me Joe or just J.

You: _still smiling _Fine, J. it is.

Joe: So, what team do you cheerlead for?

You: San Diego.

Joe: Cool I play for La Jolla. So do you have any nicknames?

You: Ya, Trouble.

Joe: _starts laughing_ So why do they call you that?

You look at the ground with your bangs covering your face so no one sees that you are crying. Joe sees had a tear had fallen to the ground and starts to rub your back to see if it helps.

Joe: I'm sorry. If I had known that you were sensitive about it I wouldn't have asked. _worried tone_

You look up at him with teary eyes and nod your head.

You: Thank You._ leans head on his shoulder_

Joe: Would you lik. . . _sees that you are sleeping_ (I'll ask her later.)

When Joe's stop came up, he started to walk out but he looks down to your sleeping figure.

Joe: (I can't leave her here who knows what will happen to a girl with a sexy body like hers.)

Joe walks up to you and picks you up bridal-style, and walks to his house.

Inuyashawolf5: Yes he has no parents home, they left him because he wouldn't move to New Jersey. I don't know what he hates about it I mean I live here.

He walkes up into his room and places you on the bed.

Joe: (So where am I going to sleep. Well I guess the couch isn't that bad.)


	2. Instincts

**#2**

**Joe's POV**

You woke up at 5:00 like you always did and went on your daily schedule, after you took a shower. After you were done, it was only 5:30, so you went into your room to check on Kari. When you saw her, you thought it was the cutest site because she was curled up into a ball with your dog (German Shepard Puppy) cuddling up with her. You kneeled down beside the bed and decided to go back to sleep because you didn't sleep well on the couch last night. So you climbed into bed with Kari still in it. You laid down so you are looking at Kari's face. You close your eyes and as you are drifting to sleep you feel something nudge your chest. At first you thought it was your puppy, but when you went to put your arm around it to pet it instead of feeling fur you feel skin and cloth. You open your eyes slightly to see that it was Kari who was cuddling with you.

You: (Why does she act like a dog? Oh well, I'll ask her later)

After that thought you wrapped your arms around her and kissed her forehead.

You: (I need to ask her and if you will let me love her.)

After that you fell asleep.

**Kari's POV**

You woke up to feel whatever you were sleeping on shaking, once you feel the eyes that were looking at your face leave you open your eyes and see J sleeping next to you, and because you couldn't change last night (werewolf) you still have dog/wolf instincts. So you cuddle with him. You feel him touch your back and recoil like he hurt himself. Then he starts to rub your back like he did on the subway and kisses your forehead. Then he does something unexpected. He . . .


	3. Unexpected Moment

**#3**

J kissed you. Not just a regular kiss, but a kiss on the lips. Your eyes widened in surprise and then as though a reflex your eyes closed and you kissed back. You felt him tense so you knew that he was not expecting you to be awake. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, but you pulled back before it could get that far. He looked at you confused at your sudden action.

Joe: _angry and confused_ Why in hell did you do that?

You: To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss with a guy other than my family.

Joe: _pleading_ I'm sorry for yelling at you. Is that why they call you Trouble?

You: Yes, also I have never had a boyfriend. My parents are so desperate to get a grandchild out of me, they even are setting up an arranged marriage with someone I don't even love.

Joe: Well, I think that's about to change.

You: _you look up at him confused_ W-what?

Joe: Will you be my girlfriend?

Your eyes start to get teary and you gave him a passionate kiss. When you pulled back he looked a little dazed NO a lot.

Joe: I'll take that as a yes.

You cuddled closer to him if it was even possible. Both of you fell asleep in each others arms even though it was a school day.

**YAY!!! WE HATE SCHOOL!!!**


	4. Parental Consent

**#4**

**Joe's POV**

You were woken up by the telephone on your night-stand ringing. You reach behind you and pick up the phone.

You: Hello?

???: Yes is this the Setter household?

You: Yes it is.

???: Hello this is the secretary from school calling to see where Mr. Joseph Setter is?

You: Oh! That's me. Is there a problem?

Secretary: Yes, there is. You were missing this morning. Are you OK?

You: I'm not feeling too well. (Lie)

Secretary: Well, may I speak to your parents?

You: Well, they work late at night and sleep pretty much all day, and I'm not allowed to wake them up. (Lie)

Secretary: OK, well bye.

You: ( I hope I didn't wake Kari up.)

As you turn back on your side, you see that Kari is still asleep, so you cuddle back up to her. But as you try to fall asleep you are awoken by a different ring tone. You carefully got up. Then you went in the direction of the noise and you got to Kari's bag and rummage through it and found her cell phone.

You: Hello?

???: Umm, who is this and where is my daughter?

You: This is Joseph Setter and who is your daughter?

???: Oh, I'm sorry my daughter is Kari Winters, and I am her mother. Do you know my daughter?

You: Hello, Mrs. Winters I do know your daughter and she is my girlfriend.

Kari's Mother (KM): _GASP_ You are?

You: Yes I am.

KM: Well, can I speak to her and where are you?

You: She is sleeping and we're at my house.

Kari's Dad (KD): You better not have done anything to her or I'll . . .

You: Whoa, chill we just hooked up yesterday and you better cancel that marriage._ a little louder that than necessary _

KM & KD: What . . . but . . . how!

You: She told me about everything that happened in her life from being hated by everyone in her school to being forced to marry someone she doesn't even LOVE! She has her own life let her live it by her rules.

KM: Wait if you're from her school, don't you hate her?

You: No, I live in La Jolla, and I love her.

You said the last part really loud.

**Kai's POV**

You were half-asleep after J asked you to be his girlfriend because thoughts were racing inside your head. Finally, you went to sleep, but woke up to yelling.

Joe: Whoa, chill we just hooked up yesterday and you better cancel that marriage. _a little louder that than necessary _

Mom & Dad: What . . . but . . . how!

Joe: She told me about everything that happened in her life from being hated by everyone in her school to being forced to marry someone she doesn't even LOVE! She has her own life let her live it by her rules.

Mom: Wait if you're from her school, don't you hate her?

Joe: No, I live in La Jolla, and I love her.

J said the last part really loud.

When you heard those three words 'I love her' you started to tear up. After you composed yourself, you walked over to J. You leaned over his shoulder and took the phone away.

You to J: I'll take it from here.

You: Mom Dad, I'll be fine. Trust me.

KM & KD: OK

KM: Honey since it is Friday, do you want to come home or stay there for the weekend?

You: I think I'll stay here.

KM: OK Honey, but be careful. The full moon is Sunday.

You: OK Mom, I'll be careful.

You turn to J and give him a hug. You turn your head so you are looking at the side of his face.

You: Do you mind if I stay this weekend?

You say this in his ear sending chills down his spine.

Joe: Of course, but I don't have a guestroom for you to stay in.

You: I don't mind that at all. seductively

J was a little shocked by your tone, but quickly recovered with a smirk.

You: I have a question. It's a little personal, but are you a virgin?

Joe: Yes. Are you one?

You:Yes, but I almost lost it once and why are you a virgin you sure don't act like one?

Joe: Why am I still one? Well, I've been waiting for that special someone so they can take it and I don't act like one because . . . well I guess that is what happens to ya when you constantly with non-virgins. Do you mind telling how you almost lost it?

You: Sure, I don't mind. Well, to make a long story short I was being tutored by a male teacher and he almost raped me. When I resisted, he stabbed me with his pocket knife. That's how I got this scar. _You lifted the back of your shirt up to shows the scar that reached below your left shoulder blade to your right lower back. You even needed to pull down your pants a little to show how long the scar is._

Joe: Holy Sht, you could of died from a wound like this. It is right across your spine. How long were you in the hospital?

You: 2 months with check-ups every other day.  
Joe: Man, that must suck.  
You: Ya, but look at it this way. I didn't have to do homework for 2 or 3 days a week. _laughing sarcastically then sighing  
_Joe: _loud nearly yelling_ Don't talk like that quieter nearly a whisperif I lose or lost you I wouldn't know what to do. I love you, Kari, I really do.  
At hearing that you just bust out into tear muttering Thank you and then you kiss him passionately. After you break the kiss, you rest your head on his chest, and fell asleep.


	5. Discovered

**#5**

**Recap:**  
Joe: _loud nearly yelling_ Don't talk like that _quieter nearly a whisper _if I lose or lost you I wouldn't know what to do. I love you, Kari, I really do.  
At hearing that you just bust out into tear muttering Thank you and then you kiss him passionately. After you break the kiss, you rest your head on his chest, and fell asleep.

**_Saturday morning_**

**Joe's POV**

You woke up at 10:00 A.M. which is unusually late for you and you looked down at Kari's angelic sleeping figure with her full red lips and her smooth curves. Suddenly, you feel the impulse to kiss her, so you did, which in the process wakes her up.

**Kari's POV**

You feel something soft and silky touch your forehead, which makes you giggle.

You: Good morning, J.

Joe: Good morning.

Over J's shoulder you see two floating book shelves filled to the brim with books about werewolves, vampires, and witches.

You: Well well well, what do we have here? A big reader I guess.

Joe: _suspiciously_ Kari, what are you up to?

You: . . . What is with you and fictional creatures?

Joe: Well I think that it is interesting how . . . well . . . umm . . . I guess I have always been interested in them.

You: Cool _starts going through the books_

Joe: Cool? You mean you don't think it's gross or weird?

You: Not at all _throws out more than half of his book collection leaving one werewolf, three vampire, and two witch books_

Joe: Woah! What are you doing? We aren't even married yet and you're already throwing out my stuff. _quickly shuts up that so nothing else slips_

You:_ smirking_ So, that's what you've been thinking about. What is your opinion on werewolves?

Joe: What do you mean?

You: Like . . . are they bloodthirsty monsters or misunderstood creatures?

Joe: Misunderstood creatures, and why did you only leave one werewolf book?

You: Well, all of it is true.

Joe: How do you know? Did you meet a werewolf?

You: Trust me and you could say that. Oh and what did you mean by married?

J: (inuyashawolf5 a.k.a. TROUBLE: He's getting nervous. Bye!) Well, I think it is a little too early to be thinking about marriage, but it's just that _dreamy sigh_ I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you_. pulls you into a tight hug _I love you, Kari._ pulls back a little to make eye contact _If I lost you I don't know what I would do.

You: _awwing tone_ Oh J. _puts hand on J's cheek _

Then you two shared the most passionate kiss. J Licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you granted. You to started to get into a heated make-out session with moaning and soon J got bored with your lips and moved on to your jawline then to your neck. He went to your collarbone to your shoulder and switched sides. At the base of your neck under your ear he started to give your neck hickeys(aka sucking on you) and he hit a sweet spot causing you to be showered in pleasure. After sucking on your neck for a while he moved down to the collar of your shirt, and started to remove her cheerleading uniform top. Once your top was off, he started to move towards your breasts, to a birthmark you dreaded all your life. The mark of the werewolf. J traces his fingures over the mark and you snap back to your senses.

You: _histericly_ J, I can explain.

Joe: Is this a tattoo?

You: No _looks away in shame _

Joe: _soft_ Look at me. _softer _This has to do with the book doesn't it?

You nod and shrink away into a corner like a hurt puppy.

You: Read pgs. 158-165.

Joe: In what book

You: All TRUE Facts about Werewolves by Julian Summers.

Joe: Who's that?

You: My uncle. Everyone in the pack is considered family.

Joe: Identification? 'A werewolf can be identified by having a birthmark in the shape of a pentagram. The more color in the marking the higher up they are in the pack's social rankings. But, because of the invention of the tattoo it is now harder to identify regular tattoos from werewolf markings.' So, what ranking are you?

You: My mother and father are the alphas. Wait, but you're not mad that I didn't tell you?

Joe: Not at all, you didn't know how I would react, and is there any way that I could turn into a werewolf?

You: Yes, but there is a 60 chance of you dying.

Joe: Are there any other risks?

You: Yes, if you do survive the first transformation, but that's why we do it on the night of the full moon. So it's one step.

Joe: I'll do it.

You: A. . . . but . . . why! Why would you risk the chance if the odds are against you? Power, greed . . .

Joe: You.

You: W-what?

Joe: You. I love you. I would do anything for you.

You: I should tell you another reason I was so hesitant. If you die, I die, too. But Lady Moon protects Lovers.

Joe: Lady Moon?

You: The moon goddess. She is the one who gives us our shifting powers. You know how Christians use Sunday to worship God. Well, on the night of the full moon, we worship our goddess. Oh and we add new members on the full moon to honor her.

Joe: Wow. Now that the lecture is over . . . _starts kissing you _

You: _pulling back_ No, no. Don't start that. Don't. _he is still kissing you_ Come on, I feel gross. I changed into that _points to outfit that you were previously wearing, but he starts kissing your neck _after the game, slept in it, and got turned on, too. Do you think I want to get into that again?

J stops kissing you long enough to say: So what do you want to do about it?

You: _moans when he sucks on a weak spot on your neck_ Sleep in bed with you . . . _shakes head to clear thoughts_ but I wouldn't mind dragging you to the shopping mall.

Joe: No way!!! _crosses arms and turns around so his back is facing you _

You: Please _puppy pout _I'll you pick out any outfit you want for me.

Joe: _turns head slightly and opens one eyes looking interested_ any?

You: Yes.

Joe: Even . . . _puts finger to J's lips _

You: _seductively _Any thing

Joe: What are we waiting for? _runs out door _

You: (I can't believe I'm in love with a nut like him. _mental sigh_ Well he's cute and he accepts me for what I am. That's the most important thing,.)

J pops his head through the door and yells 'Are you coming'.

You: Yes, be right there _grabs purse and runs out the door_ .


End file.
